Morning Rainbow!
Morning Rainbow! (朝の虹！) is a fanseries created by Raspberrycreme. The story is inspired by the idol anime world, and connected with the different colors of the rainbow, and it is an original story that led to her Aikatsu fanseries, Lovely Bonds. Plot Fuyumi Aozora is a young girl with a dream to become an idol. With all her determination and might, she is willing to work harder than ever before at Morning Sparkles Academy so she can reach her goal and make a lot of friends! Characters Main idols / Madness ♡ Radiance '|青空 ふゆみ Aozora Fuyumi|5 = Voiced by: Suzuko Mimori (Japanese); Luci Christian (English) Fuyumi (or Fuyu for a nickname) is the main protagonist of the series and the leader of a subunit named Sunrise Radiance. She is a young cheerful girl with a bright spirit and she is determined to work harder than she ever would. However, she can sometimes have low self-confidence and would often rely on her friends. She is a winter type idol whose preferred brand is Twinkling Snowflake, and her theme color is sky blue.}} '|萩原 カメリア Hagiwara Kameria|5 = Voiced by: Kana Hanazawa (Japanese); Anna Kendrick (English) Kameria is a pretty shy girl who often holds responsibility for her idol activities and she doesn't talk too much. But when people know her better, she is very gentle, sweet and creative, always seeing a positive light. She is a winter type idol whose preferred brand is Raspberry Crème, and her theme color is light pink.}} '|ナンシーコバルチュク Nanshīkobaruchuku|5 = Voiced by: Rei Yasuda (Japanese); Caitlin Glass (English) Nancy is a student from Russia, and her hobby is to become a model. She is very passionate for designing new coords, and would often be in charge of helping her friends with the outfits. She is an autumn type idol whose preferred brand is Sunset Spade, and her theme color is bright orange.}} '|星井 まこと Hoshii Makoto|5 = Voiced by: Mitsuki Saiga (Japanese); Brina Palencia (English) Makoto is Fuyumi's most worthy rival and the leader of a subunit, Midnight Madness. She is a boyish girl with a cool vibe and her prince-like image often attracts girls. Although she is pleased with it, she appears to have an interest in Fuyumi for some reason. She is an autumn type idol whose preferred brand is Orchid Diamond, and her theme color is dark purple.}} '|サラクラレンス Sarakurarensu|5 = Voiced by: Inori Minase (Japanese); Andrea Libman (English) Sara is an exchange student from New York. She is a smart girl with a talent for writing and acting. She can be a bit hotheaded, but at least she knows how to keep people organized. She is a spring type idol whose preferred brand is Sunny Canary, and her theme color is pale yellow.}} '|近衛 ゆかり Konoe Yukari|5 = Voiced by: Emiri Kato (Japanese); Marÿke Hendrikse (English) Yukari is a girl who is interested in cooking desserts and she would often like to make others smile. She also loves to sing, so she would help anyone who needs it. She is a summer type idol whose preferred brand is Dreamy Heart, and her theme color is pastel teal.}} Harmonic Rainbow '|赤城 カナン Akagi Kanan|5 = Voiced by: Miyuki Sawashiro (Japanese); Monica Rial (English) Kanan is an energetic sporty girl who seems to love her talent for playing the guitar, and she is very talkative. However, she is full of justice and is willing to help anyone who is in need. She is a summer type idol whose preferred brand is Flaming Blitz, and her theme color is ruby red.}} '|福圓 珠莉 Fukuen Juri|5 = Voiced by: Hisako Kanemoto (Japanese); Cherami Leigh (English) Juri is sided by Kanan, since she likes to give out ideas for her designs. However, she can sometimes be a tsundere, and she would often deny any kindness. She has a thing for clovers. She is a spring type idol whose preferred brand is Lucky Club, and her theme color is spring green.}} Episode guide See also: List of Morning Rainbow! episodes Music Opening Good Morning, Good Night Ending DA-I-SU-KI Gallery Main article: Morning Rainbow! / Gallery Trivia * The series has been inspired by idol anime like Aikatsu. Category:Raspberrycreme Category:DandoonLuvsYou Category:Idols Category:Idol Anime Category:Fantasy